


Brick by Brick, Bone by Bone

by LeftestMostSock



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ...reader???, ;3, Characters will be added as they appear - Freeform, Disabled Character, F/M, Multi, Reader Insert, Reverse Harem, You’re basically building a house, and oh ho ho, and they take pity on you, idk - Freeform, reader - Freeform, six skeletons one, until it’s not pity ;), will they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftestMostSock/pseuds/LeftestMostSock
Summary: College just wasn’t the life for you.But! You still had the money you put aside for it, and decided to do something you thought would set you up for a while.Especially with your condition....Unbeknownst to you, there’s some help on the way...





	1. Don’t you worry there, my honey...

Sometimes you faint. It’s no big deal. 

 

...

 

...Okay, maybe it was more than sometimes.

 

Maybe it happened a lot.

 

...

 

But it was fine.

 

However, seeing as it happened more than it should, it was hard to keep a job, much less go to college. So, with the last of your college fund, you bought a large building, a warehouse, that you got at a very decent price since the franchise was going out of business.

 

But, with your condition, you couldn’t convert it into the complex that you wanted for yourself, but you were determined to do so anyway. So, pulling on your big girl panties, you said to hell with the consequences, you were going to do it yourself.

 

That was when you first met him.

 

It was at the hardware store, where you were looking at some 2x4’s with hands on your hips, wondering how the hell you were going to fit them in your car.

 

“Human!” You jumped at the voice which had come from someone directly next to you. When had they-

 

“You have been staring at the wood for fifteen minutes! And counting! Has it perhaps offended you?”

 

You swung your head toward the decidedly male voice, careful to not do it too quickly as to aggregate your head. However, when your face met his middle where a head would usually be, you were surprised when your eyes traveled up… and up… aaaaaaand there are his eyes.

 

He was a skeleton, and a huge one to say the least, towering over your meager five feet with ease. He had quite large bones, and barely resembled a human skeleton, especially since the bones you could see were more reminiscent of muscles than of any bone you’d ever seen. They were also dotted with faint orange freckles, but the most were sprinkled across his face like sprinkles on a cupcake. 

 

A monster.

 

… A monster who was looking at you with sparkling eye lights.

 

You only faltered a second before answering him.

 

“Oh! It hasn’t um - offended me,” you gripped your elbow sheepishly. “I’m just trying to figure out how I’m going to fit them into my car.” You paused, averting your eyes back to the wood with an accusing glare. “I don’t think it can handle it.”

 

Letting out a “hm,” he brought a gloved hand to his chin, rubbing it in contemplation as his eye lights moved back to the wood. You took this opportunity to examine him further. 

 

Wearing a pink crop top with the words “Caffeine Queen”, he created quite the image for himself (You weren’t sure that his shirt was even a crop top, or if he was just that tall). It was paired with black jeans with fashionable holes scattered amongst the legs, ending with high top white converse that were so clean they could be brand new. He finished it off with a chunky shrug that you suspected he knit himself. 

 

You turned back to the wood after realizing you were staring.

 

With a sigh, you looked back at your list of things to start with, and moved back to your cart, drawing his attention. 

 

“Are you not going to purchase your wood???” 

 

You stopped for a moment, surprised that he even cared, before turning back toward him briefly with a smile.

 

“I’ll have to get it later I guess!”

 

Pushing your cart towards some other part of the store, you looked at toilets and sinks, glancing at your budget to see which ones you could afford… with a few more months savings maybe…

 

The skeleton was following you.

  
  



	2. We might not have any money...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange skeleton is strangely pushy!! But in a helpful way, he swears!

You needed a lot of things to get this project even going.

 

Your building needed a lot of things to become what you wanted.

 

New insulation, flooring, walls, even plumbing. 

 

And those were just the basics.

 

You wanted much more than that.

 

…

 

And that kind of thing cost money.

 

Lots of it.

 

…

 

You’d cross that bridge when you got there. For now, you had to get some prices down, do comparisons, delivery costs and the like.

 

Traveling along the different aisles, you tried to ignore the skeleton trying to act like he wasn’t following you and looking at your list (discreetly) over your shoulder.

 

Toilets were around $200 if you wanted a nice one, and the ones you were looking at were made to conserve water, so that just made it even more expensive. And if you wanted to have at least two on each floor…

 

…The skeleton stuck his head into the toilet when he caught you looking at him trying to read over your shoulder.

 

“These toilets are quite!!!” He paused, pulling his head out slightly and side eyeing you. “A porcelain throne!!! That is what I am here for! To look at!!! These… toilets???”

 

…

 

You decided that it would be best not to comment.

 

…

 

Moving on! You looked at your list, and tried to ignore the extremely tall skeleton now sticking his arm into the toilet… murmuring about trying to fit his hand into the back of it (...and about a puzzle???).

 

...Okay…

 

… Pipes, nails, insulation, etc. 

 

Okay. You got this!

 

...Now to see if that skeleton would just leave you alone… You guessed you  _ could  _ do this research on your laptop, but… having moved into your warehouse alone, you really didn’t have enough money for WiFi…

 

Looking around it is.

 

With this thought, you moved to look down at your list again, only to find it wasn’t in your hand anymore???

 

The skeleton was holding it. Of course he was. You tried not to let any irritation show on your face.

 

The skeleton smiled down at you. There was no way you’d be able to grab the list from where he was, the lanky giant he was.

 

“Hello again human! I am guessing by your list, you are working on the interior of a building! Might I offer some assistance?” With the last sentence, he dropped into a dramatic bow, offering you your paper with a flourish.

 

You detached your hands from where they clutched demurely at your chest like some kind of damsel in distress, plucking your offered list from his hands as he straightened himself. 

 

“...uh, sure?”

 

“Wondrous! Let’s be off!”

 

Somehow, with a maneuver that belonged on a ballroom floor, he had spun you around, landing himself behind your shopping cart, pushing it with one hand while the other pushed gently on the small of your back.

 

Now your hands really were clutching your hands like a damsel in distress.

 

With a nervous laugh, you managed to keep up with him, trying to catch an employee’s eye. They, instead of helping you get the crazy skeleton away from you, smiled amused and gave you a thumbs up.

 

What did you just get yourself into?

  
  



	3. But we’ve got our love to pay the bills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is a bean and i’m trying to do my Best by him

The skeleton actually knew what he was talking about, surprisingly. Everything from flooring to insulation, he seemed to know exactly what was needed in order to turn your warehouse into the building of your dreams.

 

That’s why you had to ask.

 

“This is great and all, but can you tell me your name? I keep calling you Mr. Skeleton in my head and I have a feeling it’s incorrect.”

 

Said Mr. Skeleton froze from standing on a shelf, arms midway from taking a fan off of one of the display ceiling so you could get a closer look since “your stature is combating against you!!!!”

 

An orange glow erupted on his face, and for the first time, he looked embarrassed with the freckles on his face standing out like orange stars in a galaxy. He even stuttered slightly when he replied.

 

“I-I! My apologies human!!! I am usually!!! Portraying better manners than this!!!”

 

...Oh no his flustered face was really cute-hE JUST SOMERSAULTED OFF OF THE SHELVING UNIT WITH THE FAN STILL IN HAND-oh he’s fine.

 

…So is the fan. 

 

Goodness, this skeleton was going to give you a heart attack if he wasn’t careful.  You had to admit though, he was giving you the time of your life, shopping for building supplies no less.

 

Skele-man, now holding the fan in one hand with ease (just??? How strong??? Was he????), offered the other to you sheepishly after rising from his impressive super-hero crouch. When you took it, he shook it vigorously, almost lifting you up from the ground before he reigned in his excitement with… sparkles in his eyes???

 

“I am the Great Papyrus! Previously a royal guard in training, now I specialize in monster-human relations as the mascot of all monster kind! It is a pleasure I’m  certain to meet me in person, as my reputation surely proceeds me!”

 

You struggle not to giggle at his little display as to not offend him, but you can’t seem to get your smile off of your face. So you resolve to introduce yourself as well, an amused smile on your face. Telling him your name, the sparkles in his eyes seem to shine even brighter upon learning it. Inspired by his introduction, you decided to add more about yourself than your name.

 

You added a big smile at the finish, and a hand in a thumbs up to combat the heroic pose that he was in after he finished his introduction. You unfortunately didn’t have the nonexistent wind that seemed to blow his shirt, but you think that you sort of captured his energy in a way that was a lot more subdued.

 

His response? 

 

The sparkles in his eyes seemed to sparkle even more brightly, and he lifted you from the ground in a bone-crushing hug that you could only attribute to the Great Papyrus. 

 

“What!!! A Lovely!!! Name!!! A name so lovely could only match the lovely human it belongs to!!!”

 

Oh now you were blushing. 

 

After giving him a friendly pat on the back, he put you back on the ground (wow you never realized how different things look from a skeleton’s height???). Gesturing wildly at the different attributes of the fan (not for living areas but for puzzles, which was not what you wanted but he was too sweet to ask to stop), he held your attention for a good hour or so. 

 

“-and that is why, even though longer blades are tempting, shorter ones have more power!! Especially!!! Against opponents!!”

 

Did this deserve applause? Oh well, you were already clapping. And there was that blush again. Cute.

 

However cute the skeleton was, however, you had to cut the outing short. Because, with a glance at your phone, you realized it was much later than you were first led to believe.

 

With a heavy heart, you told Papyrus that you had to head out.

 

“When will you be working again? That way I can make sure to ask for you specifically.”

 

“Oh I don’t work here!”

 

He doesn’t?

 

“...You don’t?”

 

An actual employee, walking with a tub full of wingnuts passed by you with an amused smile. 

 

“He doesn’t work here-”

 

“I don’t!”

 

“-He’s just here a lot.”

 

Papyrus nodded as the employee walked away, looking like the worker had something very sage-like. 

 

“I am very passionate about building! It is imperative that you only use the best materials after all.” 

 

This time it was you who nodded sagely. He had a point.

 

“However!” 

 

With this, he pulled a business card seemingly out of nowhere, handing it to you. It read: PAPYRUS!!! PASTA AND FRIEND EXTRAORDINAIRE!!! :):):)

 

It was in a Papyrus font too. This guy was honestly too much!

 

“Call or text me whenever you have questions!!” And then, seemingly sheepish for the first time, he put his fingers together and looked away, saying “or just to hang out!! ...If you want!!”

 

Oh my god. Of course you wanted to, and you told him so. 

 

“Wonderful!! I mean, cool!”

 

And with that, he was off, leaving you with an almost empty cart and a fan.

 

He also stole your list.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright!
> 
> This isn’t my first fanfic, but!!! It is my first undertale fic.
> 
> I’m very nervous about posting this, especially since Undertale as a fandom hasn’t been too kind to me in the past, but I hope it goes over well.
> 
> Thanks for reading though!
> 
> And btw... your comments keep me going !


End file.
